Titans Stand
by LightWithinDarkestHeart
Summary: Dwell into the Titans lives and learn things you may have never known about them. "There comes a time when we need to lit but we will always remember the challenges faced to graduate from friends...to family"


_Author's Note: Hi all Teen Titan fans and readers, I would like to welcome you all to (what I feel to call) my first true story starting my Da'Jako Universe. If you originally read my first story, __**And They Where Born **____then you'll understand where some parts of this story is coming from. Thank you for clicking the link to this story and I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans Or Any Mentioned DC Comics Characters_

_**Summary: You think you know the Teen Titans but do you truly know how they all began and where reborn. This is their story and how they where all brought to become one Earth's greatest team of heroes.**_

_**Rating: T-M _**_

_"There is good and there is evil. There are those who commit crimes and those who stop them. The two sides are opposite, as different as day and night, And the line between them is clear. Or at least it's supposed to be..._

_-Robin_

_**Chapter 1: Robin**_

_**July 15**_

It was a peaceful night to say the least in Gotham City, most villains had been put away by Gotham's caped crusader and most citizens would not be seen within the city. The precious pearl in the sky illuminated the darkness sending it's light down upon one particular spot where many of the town's citizens where gathering to watch one of the greatest spectales known to man. The red and white striped tent was set up perfectly as lights flashed into the skies, signaling everyone of where the spectale will be held.

People of every status came, wanting to see if this performance would live up to as it was expected, even people like the well known Bruce Wayne could be seen entering the tent. They all walked into the tent only stopping to marvel at the big poster that everyone grew smiles at as they saw the words and picture upon it. On the poster a man and a woman stood side by side with an eight year old boy standing in front of them, at the top in big letters it said four memorable words that would live in everyone's hearts at the end of the day.

_**The Amazing Flying Graysons**_

As the ticket vendors shut down, everyone who was in the tent were quickly taking there seats or yelling at the snack vendors to give them something to soothe there starving stomachs. Within the tent it was as spectacular as described, it was the size of a warehouse able to fit the many spectators. The light illuinated the whole room as everyone sat upon the wooden benches surrounding the tent. As they sat up top they marvelled at all the equipement that had been set up, many of the children tugged at their parents sleeve pointing up to where the tight rope and trapeze wires lied. Everything suddenly went pitch black as people gasped in excitement and wonder as a light shone down to the middle of the gound.

A tall and burly man stood where the light was with his arms crossed behind his back. His attire consisted of the regular ring master garb, a bright, gaudy topcoat and tails that where red with a gold trim. He wore a tall top hat and his suit looked to be of an 18th century gentleman's rider garb with a whip at his side although it was red with with gold trim to it. He had on white gloves and his black hair was slicked back as not to get in the way and his blue eyes held within them a wonderous show of excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages welcome to Haley's circus where tonight we shall shock and blow your mind with some of the most amazing performances and illusions known to man ending it all with our show stopper...THE AMAZING FLYING GRAYSONS!" His hands where outstreched as he finished his introduction and everyone applauded towards him as he gave a bow. "Now give a hand for Haley's perfomers!" He yelled out as another light shone towards the back of the tent where performers began coming in. They ranged from amazing acrobats standing upon elephants, lion tamers, clowns, sword jugglers, fire twirlers, and many more.

Hours passed as the performance went spectaculary, in the back where all the performers where there where three people getting ready. One of them, the youngest was more jubilent than the rest as he was bouncing all around their room. "It's almost time.! It's almost time!" He sang and pranced as a woman laughed putting on the finishing touches to her make up. An elderly man who looked like the boy only older laughed as well as he walked to the boy and ruffled his hair making him calm down.

"Settle down Dick, we don't need you having pre-show jitters now do we." He laughed to his som.

"Sorry dad it's just this is probably going to be the greatest moment of my life... well second if I meet a cute dame." His smile brightened as he looked to his father who chuckled at his words.

"Let's hope it's not to soon then, your not the only one wanting children." A woman came behind Dick wrapping him in a hug and kissing his cheek.

"Mom your embarassing me." He drawled out.

The woman who coud already be guessed his mother wrapped her arms around Dick as she squeezed him to her chest.

"You're not the only one who's excited though Dick," His mother told him as she moved a strand of hair out of his face. "Just think someday you'll be doing this exact performance with the love of your life." She cooed at Dick making him blush.

He laughed as he hugged his mother as well, "Of course mom I'll do it just like you and dad did it maybe even better." He smirked at his thought as he began contemlating his future and him doing this performance with a sweet beauty.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at his dad who had been standing out of the conversation, "This will also be the greatest day of our lives, for you finally take the old initiation into the family business." He smiled to him as they all embraced in a family hug.

There was a knock on their door and they all broke apart as they went to see who interrupted their moment. One of the performers stood there and informed them that they would be going on soon. They nodded in understandance and closed the door on him.

"Well let's get ready guys." The woman clasped her hands together as she gave both Dick and his father a wide smile.

"Can I get some air before we go on." Dick asked his parents who nodded to him as they began putting finishing touches on there garbs. Dick walked out and breathed in the air of the night, the smell of cotton candy and buttered popcorn filled his nostrils making him hunger for some. He began walking around aimlessly as he saw two men walking in front of him, they where big and burly concealed by some jackets and as Dick passed them he got this terrible feeling within his gut as if someone sucker punched him with extreme force. After passing them he turned around now suspicous began seeing them walking to the ring masters trailer. He looked around before sneakily following them using some of the shrubs to hide behind and keeping as quiet like a cat on it's pray. He stood behind a tree as he watched them bang on his trailer and opened it up only to look at them in fear as if two of the devils henchmen just said they came for his soul.

"Your late on your pay Haley, and the boss is getting real pissed." One of the burly men said in a deep and gruff voice.

"I don't owe you anything, what are you talking about?" Haley tried to say with as much confidence he could but he was literally sweating bullets.

"Don't play games Haley, you either pay up or else." The other one said now cracking his fist he said his voice also deep but rich.

Dick began getting scared as he was now regretting intuding himself upon the scene before him. Maybe I can go and find somebody to help as he frantically began looking around for anyone.

"Hey leave him alone

Dick turned to the strangely noticable voice and literally lit up like a christmas tree though when he saw who stood there.

Haley looked frightened and the men started moving in when he as well heard the voice and looked up to the voice as the two men turned around. Standing a few feet away was Dick's father, one of the powerful lifters, and a clown all standing with stern expressions crossed on their faces. The men looked to them and began laughing before turning to who now had a stern expression on his face as well with his arms folded.

"Real funny Haley, we don't need you trying to put up a circus act now." They both began laughing at him but Haley just smirked at them making their looks disperse into cold glares.

"If it's an act you boys want...

All three of the men began walking up to them as they began backing away.

...then we'll give it to you free of charge."

Haley now stood beside all of his valiant men and Dick who was watching afar was holding himself back from yelling out in joy to his father and the other men's confidence.

"I think it's best you men take a leave of my circus." He spat at them both as the other men nodded as well and stood in front of Mr. Haley. Dick smiled at his father's bravery as he stood at the head of the group making the men put their hands up as an act of surrender.

"Fine fine if you wanna play like that...

His hand slowly began going down as he was moving his hand to his jacket before he gripped something without anyone but Dick seeming to notice. He was about to scream out what was to happen but the moment he stood up...

...then it can be arranged."

BLAM

Dick held a look of shock on his face as he remained frozen in that position everyone else up front also held a look of shock across their face as they looked to Dick's father. He held a firm stance as his fist was drawn out and the man who tried to surrender lied on the ground with the gun knocked out of his hand. He glared at Dick's father before getting up and into his face, steaming like a pot of cofee. He slowly calmed himself though, a devilish smirk began to play across his face making Dick frightened as if death where staring at his father that very moment.

"You win this round Haley, but remember this, Zucco hates to be disappointed." He had an evil glint in his eyes as he seemed to point the last part of the sentence towards Dick's father. With that they both disappeared out of the back leaving the men to breath out sighs of relief hey had been holding within themselves.

Dick admired them all as he was able to sneak away leaving the men out of sight and coming back to his families trailer. His mother stood outside looking around worriedly and grew a bit relived when she saw Dick arriving. She ran up to him and wrapped him in another hug as he returned it whole-heartedly.

"Oh Dick...I am so relieved to see you okay, where were you for good's sake?" She asked worriedly looking him up and down.

Choosing not to worry her more about telling her where he was and all of the things he saw, he decided to tell her a lie.

"I-I went...for a walk." He said coming up with the best he could hoping his mom would buy it.

Sheknew he was lying just by the way he said and looked but decided to ignore it breathing a sigh of relief and giving him a kiss on the head.

"Okay honey, but sometimes you worry me just like your crazy father." She teased him while looking up.

"Making fun of me again Mary..." Dick's father came up and wrapped an arm around her.

"I thought we wouldn't be doing that tonight." He said as he put his arm around her as he kissed her cheek.

They where brought out of their moment when a booming voice sounded through the circus.

"AND NOW PREPARE FOR THE MOST SPECTACULAR PERFORMANCE YOU"VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...!" Haley yelled out back to his old self forgetting the events that just happened minutes ago.

"Well, that's our cue." Mary giggled before her and the boys made their way into the dark circus.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WITHOUT FURTHER-ADO, WE PRESENT, THE FLYING GRAYSONS!" He announced as the lights shined upon him, his mother, and father as they both held enertwined hands in the air while Dick stood in the middle of them giving them a bow.

His mother had an milky white skin tone, and autumn brown hair tied into a ponytail as her green eyes shined in the light making her all the more beautiful to capture a man's heart. She had some lean muscle on her but not overly bulked like the crazed girls who work out thus making all the men whistle and compliment her her toned body.

His father had a caucassion skin tone and was taller then his mother, his black hair shimmered with a grey streak going through it's slicked back form showing his age of coming, and his blue eyes looked down to Dick in pure happiness. He had a lean and buff figure with as much a young beautiful face as his wife making some women jealous of him, but everyone was most envious of there devilishly handsome son.

Finally Dick who raised his bowed head to the audience showing his black hair that was slicked back with a bang hanging in between his head. He had blue eyes and even though his features graced from his father his skin tone and smile matched that of his mother's. Little girls fainted as he waved to them while walking by even some of the older women where giving Dick goo-goo eyes.

"Seems Dick's getting quiet the fans." John whispered to his wife making her giggle.

Dick saw a kid his age who looked a bit frightened at being here, he looked at his parents before running over to the kid shocking everyone and the boy as he saw him approaching. With amazing grace he jumped up to the wall landing on the edge making some people clap and getting the eye of a certain someone.

"Hey, this must be all new to you." He smiled to the kid who nodded shyly shocked at the kid who just came barreling up to him.

"Then why not I dedicate this performance to you... He moved his hand quoting for him to tell his name as he smiled.

"T-Tim...Tim Drake." The kid spoke shyly.

"Well my names Dick Grayson and I hope you enjoy the performance." He smiled to him making Tim grow a smile and nod towards him.

As he returned to his now found parents they both wore smiles that just made Dick's pride swell even more bigger.

He and his family all wore sleeveless green skin tight suits with a gold sun stretched out upon their chests for the performance. They all gave a hug before Dick began walking towards his ladder and his mother and father took the opposite balcony as they climbed to the top.

"Are you sure he's ready for this John." Mary whispered to her husband.

"Don't worry honey he's a Grayson, and it's time we let him spread his wings." He said with a smile to her.

Within the crowd Bruce Wayne smiled at the young child observing his movements thinking only one thing.

_'Interesting'_

Dick smiled to his mom and dad as he began his trek over to the ladder and waited for them to get to theirs so they could climb up together. He was doing his best at ignoring the sounds of all the girls and womens small flirts as he was used to that, though something else was on the child's mind. There was a sense of forebodding like something bad was about to happen but he wouldn't be able to stop it. He saw his mom and dad made it to the other side so he slowly began his trek up with things buzzing in my mind. For one he was extremely excited, he would be finally joining his parents and they would truly become _The Flying Graysons. _The very sound of it made his heart want to burst out of his chest and make him jump up to the balcony with prestene ease.

But he didn't need to shock everyone yet...

As the rails became shorter and the top drew ever closer, he felt his hand slip for a moment shocking everyone but quickly regained his balance to everyone's relief. He looked to everyone and saw them all where calming themselves at his safety as he waved to them all getting an applause of his own. Looking at the crowd there was only one person that shocked him and that was that one famous rich guy everyone talked about.

What was his name again.? It was at the tip of his toungue...

Oh yeah! Bruce Wayne it was, well he saw him down there surrounded by a couple of ladies and for a moment he thought he saw him about to jump out of his seat if he saw Dick fall. But what could he do, he heared that there's not much about him except he's rich, well liked, knows some big people, and sometime's has been quoted a 'tease with the ladies'.

The playboy almost reminded him of himself...minus the rich part though but still in a way. Once he made it to the top his heart nearly stopped beating as he looked down, usually he wasn't this scared since he'd practiced this a lot of time's but there was a lot of things Dick was scared of making the palm of his hands sweat.

"TODAY THE GRAYSONS WILL BE _INITIATING _THERE SON, DICK GRAYSON INTO THE AMAZING FLYING GRAYSONS!" Haley's voice echoed around the tent as a light shined upon Dick and once again gave a bow to the crowd embarassed from all the attention with his fear starting to slowly diminish.

Haley's voice once again came on and his next words almost made Dick's heart jump out of his chest in excitement.

"THEY WILL BE PERFORMING THE GRAYSON'S TRADITION FOR WELCOMING ANY FAMILY MEMBER, THE QUADRUPLE SOMERSAULT!"

The crowd erupted into a cheer of applause as the tent congragulated Dick and his parents who he saw whispering to each other. He had learned a lot about this move and that this was the same move that dad proposed to his mother on. Dad told me that doing this move automatically makes you part of the Grayson family so it was a good reason for Dick to do it with them. They had practiced so many times and today they where to be doing it without the net which really had Dick spooked but excited at the same time.

Once the net was cut everything was silent as it began, Marie jumped to the first rung successfully and flipped onto the other one catching onto it with her legs. She smiled as she swung towards Dick and gave him a wave as he returned it whole-heartedly as she swoung away but not before mouthing an 'I love you' towards him. John had already jumped to the first one and as Marie swung towards him, arms outstretched ready to catch him; though, there was something plaguing the young acrobats mind as his eyes remained fixated on the amazing performance.

Egasped as his father flipped high into the air doing a quadruple set of flips and then he started falling down. Everyone was on the edge of their seats to see if they would catch it like they did years ago as dad performed the final flip and outstetched his body in the air.

Mom was coming up towards Dads and I was even leaning in anticipation and fear as their hands came close and just as it looked like he would miss she, caught him precisely making the crowd erupt into applause.

Dick's smile grew as he heard mother congragulate dad with a '_Nicely Done, John' _Dick watched his father grab onto the the rail close to him with his legs like mom did as she let go and came swinging to me. Dick's heart was suddenly beating faster than he could count as he saw his Mom's hand coming closer as she smiled towards him in encouragement. He was about to jump when something strange happened, he couldn't move. It was as if someone had glued his feet down on the platform or someone was gripping him not wanting for him to jump. Dick watched his mother's face go from a lovely beaming sun to a horrified and scared nightmare as she felt herself going down instead of up. the final thing he saw was his Mom's face droop as her and Dad went hurtling to the ground. Dick stared down before a sickening crunch brought him out of his shock.

Everything was frozen as Dick remained standing above the platform unable to move, my feet where hammered to the platform leaving him with a mysterious pain every time he wanted to move. He felt his heart was pounding with enough force to crash out of his chest and his eyes remained open staring at the scene playing out before that would remain carved into his mind for years to come.

_-Dick POV-_

I don't remember how I did it, but in a flash as everyone became silent I was already down there by there side my hands shaking as I feel to my knees, soaking my legs in their blood. Eyes darting from left to right I slowly began losing myself my eyes felt dull mouth dry and everything felt numb. The scene of my parents falling played over in my memories like a broken record player repeating the same part over and over again. Something hot began burning my cheeks. What was it? Tears that's what they where, I never really cried a lot and when I did it was when I got hurt but I knew my mother would be waiting to kiss the wound instantly healing it and making it better or my father would embrace me giving me words of wisdom to be strong. There bodies where unmoving as there eyes where cast up to where my original position was as if they where watching me up there performing.

As I mourned I was shocked to see noone coming to comfort me or doing anything, they all just sat there watching. I yelled out in agony, this wasn't what I wanted this was supposed to be the best day of my life the day I became a Grayson. As I sobbed into my mothr's chest something struck me as I looked at their eyes and I as well looked up to where they just where. Like a zombie I rose up from where I was walking to the ladders my mother and father originally climbed.

_"What do you want to do when you grow up Dick?..._

I slowly began climbing up as noone stopped me as everyone was either still sobbing or they where on their phones trying to call the police. I soon made it to the top and now stood atop of the platform. Unknowing that at this moment a certain bat was about to see a bird fully open up it's wings for the first time.

_"I want to be a bird like you and Mommy are!"_

My eyes where blurring out as the tears began to pour down even harder but I was able to ignore it long enough. People finally noticed where I was and everyone soon turned their attention to where I was and what I was about to do.

_"Now what kind of bird would you want to be?"_

Soon everything became silent, the sounds of sirens and people screaming or gasping soon faded into the air. I always had this scenario whenever I trained alone it helped me do anything and everything I wanted to do. I outstretched my arms, closing my eyes and soon the ground became a beautiful blue sky and the rungs where my clouds. Without warning I jumped into the sea of blue grabbing onto the first cloud as I flew circles around it. After about four spins I let myself fly straight into the air arms still outstretched. I soon began lummeting down my arms not even near the next cloud but I hooked my legs onto it easily grabbing it.

I began swinging back and forth now the cloud felt warm and protective against me, I soon knew that at the last moment I wanted to fly. So with one more powerful swing I let go as I was sent flying fowards and the wind rushed into my face giving me a new air of...relief. My eyes slowly opened and when they did I looked to both my sides to see my mother and father right by my sides. We where all flying with each other, we where one and no one would ever separate us. I saw the last cloud, it was bigger and brighter than the others drawing me to it, so I rolled myself into a ball doing an aerial spin before landing with smooth grace upon the cloud.

When I breather out I soon felt myself crying again as the world around me began to go black no brightness to clear my pit of despair. As my vision began going dark I soon found myself slipping into the darkness as if I was about to be devoured.

_" What bird would I be..._

Soon everything went dark and the last sound I heard was a bird's screech...

_I want to be a Robin."_

'Mom, Dad please don't leave me.'

_**6 Years Later**_

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS FUCKING, GETTING ON TO ME BRUCE!" A fourteen year old boy yelled out at the rich playboy.

He was wearing something that would be assumed as a traffic light as it was a green shirt that was under a skin tight red vest with tree golden straps on the middle and a golden R on the left side which was a bit torn. He had a yellow utility belt that was hanging loosely and half broken on with green skin tight pants with holes in it. His black cape had a yellow trim as it hung loosely off of him with tears here and there while his black boots remained unharmed and he had already removed his ripped green sleeves. The only visible thing about him was his milky tone and spiky black hair. He was wearing a scowl as he had a worse for wear looks, like he came out of a fight with a bear and the latter won profoundly.

The man he called Bruce stood in front of him garbed in his second persona, the Caped Crusader form as he as well had some damges to his suit but he held a glare on the kid in front of him as he ripped off his mask revealing piercing blue eyes that would make any girl sink and any man get down on their knees. His eyes held so much in them, pain, anguish, pride, honor, dignity, but at the moment their was only one that was showing like a deer in the headlights...

Anger.

"I tell you to do ONE thing Dick...ONE! He yelled. He began making his way out of the cave with Dick hot on his tail with an equal hint of anger imaging his face, ariving out of the cave and into their mansion. "And you always go off doing what you think is best, WHICH IT'S NOT!, like a loose cannon with no control."

Bruce turned towards him as they now stood in the middle of the mansions stairwell ready to strike at each other at any given moment. Their eyes where piercing daggers at each other each fighting to stab the other down but it seemed a draw would stay with them.

"OH! SO IT'S ALWAYS MY FAULT AND WHAT, YOU THINK EVERYTHING YOU DO IS SO PERFECTLY RIGHT MR. AMAZING CRUSADER!" Robin yelled back into his face now jabbing his finger at his chest.

"Well act least when we actually do what I say we are able to get the job done and noone important makes any risks." Bruce slapped his hand away getting angrier by the minute.

"What kind of risks huh.!"

"NOONE IMPORTANT RISKS DYING AGAIN!" Bruce was furious but hidden within his voice was sadness which only a person who knew him well enough could pick out. Robin looked down to the floor seemingly beaten with no words to respond with, his fists where trembling as he squeezed them tight enough to draw out blood. There was a low grumble of words and Bruce glared at Dick imaptiently.

"What?!"

Dick's head rose as he ripped the mask off revealing his eyes which were filled with a new kindrel of fire.

"I said why won't you ever have faith in me. I try my best but you never give me any inspiration to become better than I am now. You always look down upon me as if I'm just some defensless boy clinging to you for help. I used to be like that but I'm not anymore, I'm a teen with enough will and power to move on from my ast and look up for my future. But every time I try to get close to making my dream, you somehow just criticize it as if it's a bad piece of art or a crudely written story. Ever since I became Robin you've done nothing but just think low of me, you never give me a chance to prove that I can be more than just some sidekick. I looked up to you as a teacher, I looked up to you as a master...

Dick felt that his words weren't doing anything to the man as he stood there arms crossed with that same impassive glare on his face but what he din't know was that his words where cutting through his once cold heart opening it up to the bigger picture. His next words would soon unfreeze it completely and bring out a side of him he rarely ever felt.

"But most of all I looked up to you as a father."

Those last words finally did it as Batman felt his wall slowly crumble down in front of him. Unlike with Selina where it was from out of either pure lust or love, he was still sorting out his emotions with her at the moment. With Dick however he knew what he had with him, he had grown a bond with the kid both sharing similarities but he just didn't want him to take the same course of action that he did and be left to brood over his mistakes. So he found by pushing him from truly showing his talent that he just had to keep him in a certain type of position within their team. Though there was a spark in Dick, one that Bruce knew would soon ignite into a powerful flame if given the right type of fuel...

And he had been fanning it so that it now burned brighter than he ever thought it would. There was nothing he could do or say so he just stood there with his arms crossed hiding his inner turmoil.

"Go to your room, we'll talk later." He moved aside to let him pass arms still crossed and his usual monotone voice.

Dick was now pissed, he just poured out his heart for this man and he just kicked it aside like an ant pile. Well that's the last straw he wasn't having anymore of Bruce's stupid shit and him not loving him even when he tried his best to do so. He gazed at the mask in his hand before putting it back on.

"No. I'm through with this shit, I'm tired of you treating me like shit." Robin spat at him. He began walking up the stairs as Bruce held a glare at the rail of the stairs. He had to think of something to say to make him get back in his right mindset, and there was only one thing at that moment he could think to say.

"If you think you can do so great then get the hell out of my house." There was no trace of regret when he said that, no remorse for the words that just spilled from his mouth and they now stood in silence.

Dick stopped in his tracks his hands clenching as he now stopped with his back to the dark knight. He was powerful in controlling his emotions so he then made his way to the first door in the hall which was his living quarters. Before he opened the door he spoke his last words to the dark knight seeing as his decision was made.

"Fine then, I'll leave and you know what I'll become more of a hero than you ever where. From this day on you are no longer my father, your just Bruce Wayne the heartless bastard that just lost the only person who you could call a son. Goodbye Bruce, enjoy your perfect life." With that he rushed into the room slamming it with enough force to break the hinges off of it. Bruce remained now looking at the ground with his signature Batman scowl masking his face to hide how he was really feeling. He knew he had been there watching and was about to come out to lecture some time soon so he decided to not delay the inevitable.

"You can come out now."

Out of the shadows from the side of the room a butler came walking up to him his grey hairs showed his old age but his expression was one that would make even the great Batman keel over in shame. It was none other than Bruce's butler, guardian, and his most trusted and best friend Alfred Pennyworth. But with the scowl present upon his face he knew just dug a deep hole with him and now he was about to give him one of his 'stern talks'.

"I am very disappointed with your behavior Bruce." Bruce knew when he didn't put the 'Master' part in someones name he was either annoyed or very pissed...

And it seemed he was exhibiting both at him at the moment.

He glared at him and soon began ranting at him about technically the same thing Dick said except adding he was putting the mask before his heart again. When he was done Bruce now wore a face of anguish as eveything now began becoming more clearer with him, he soon began his trek away from Alfred who now held a look of pity for the man.

"It may not be too late you may still have a chance to fix everything you know?" Alfred tried to assure him but Bruce knew that he had finally drew the line between him and Dick.

"No were through, if he wants to make himself into some hero then by all means let the brat do it!" Bruce spat out as his back was turned to Alfred.

"BRUCE THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK OF YOUNG RICHA...

"THAT IS ENOUGH! There will be no more talk of him from now on Alfred understood!" He yelled passing a glare towards his Butler. Alfred's eyes where widened in shock before he soon took a glare at him and turned to take his leave.

"Fine then, I bid you a safe return home then Master Bruce."

Alfred of all people knew where he would be going off as there was only one person he could go to in order to release his anger. Soon Bruce walked away heading to the bat cave, after five minutes Alfred soon heard the familiar screech of tires as he soon took a leave from the mansion. He spared a glance up to Dick's room and looked down in sadness as he walked off to continue his duties.

_-Within Dick's Room- (During Bruce and Alfred moment)_

Dick slammed the door as he punched the door in anger as he slid down to his knees he softly began to cry to himself. How dare he treat him like that what went on within that man's head Dick thought as he slowly began rising up wiping his eyes. He sensed someone in his room and there was only one person who would actually sneak up on him...

"Babs." Dick breathed out. When he turned around sitting on his bed, flaming red hair, and piercing jade eyes gazed at him lovingly but also had a twinge of worry within them. She walked over to him as he put his head down to hide his face from her, she cocked her head at him in thought.

"What's the matter Dick?" She asked giving him one of her cutest expressions making him smirk for the first time that day. He walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug as he spun her around making her giggle before landing on the bed with her on top of him.

"Nothing Babs, what would make you think." He said putting on a fake smile and trying to make her forget about everything she just saw, but with the way she was now pouting at him she didn't want any secrets.

"Dick..I thought you said you wouldn't hide anything from me." She said as she began to draw circles upon his chest. He sighed knowing he didn't want to argue with her but at the same time didn't want to break her heart with what he was going to do.

"Nothing just got into and argument with Bruce is all." He was telling half the truth so it act least counted in his books right. She looked up at him now staring into his eyes, she took off his mask so she could see his sapphire eyes. She soon laid down by his side her arms wrapped around his torso as she hugged him close to her.

"You don't have to hide anything from me you know, I heard it all." Her eyes where closed as Dick stared up at the ceiling trying to sort out his emotions at the moment.

"Babs if I ever left, would you still love me when I came back." He looked down at her to see her almost on the verge of tears.

"Don't talk like that Dick, you shouldn't go anywhere no time soon."

"But just answer my question...please Babs."

She looked up into his eyes as he had turned his face towards her, she leaned in close and kissed him as he kissed her with the same amount of passion right back. When they parted she stroked his cheek as she looked up into his eyes. "I will always love you Dick no matter what."

Dick pulled her close as he began to stroke her hair. "That's all I wanted to know Babs, that someone cares." He whispered the last part to himself.

As they continued to snuggle Barbara began to talk. "You know Bruce really does care about you as if you where his son."

"Well he sure has a beautiful way of showing it." Dick scarastically remarked.

"I'm serious Dick." She slapped his chest playfully.

"He really does care."

"Pshh..the only person he cares so much about is the Joker." Dick spat the part out ashe felt some of his previous anger returning back on him.

"You have to act least give him a chance then."

"Dammit Babs, I'm sick of giving him chances why do I always have to do it why can't he do something for himself for once!" He yelled out into Barbara face now regretting what he just did as she now began getting tear strucken. "Babs...I'm so sorry I didn't mean..

"I'm going to bed Dick." She turned away from him as she put the covers around her.

"Babs...come on..."

"You know Bruce isn't the only one who needs to start thinking clearly." With that she looked away as Dick now layed on the bed feeling sorry for himself.

**-Later-**

It was midnight, everyone was resting within the comforts of their beds or strongholds. All except for one certain bird that is. Dick moved around the room silently grabbing clothes and other essentials he may need for his trip. He went to his dresser and his eyes softened as he stopped to grab a certain valuable picture frame. On it was him and his parents all dressed up before one of their shows, it was when he was around six and they all held a smile as they all stood with each other. Dick in the middle his parents on both sides all with their arms outstretched as if they where flying. He picked it up and slipped it into his case as he soon began making his way to the door.

Before he reached for the knob he turned around to Barbara who still remained in his bed after crying herself to sleep. Her father had not come to pick her up so that must have meant she planned on spending another night with them. He set down his case and walked over to the bedside taking a kneel as he calmly observed her beautiful serene face. Their was still parts where her tears had dried up opon her face and it made him feel sorry for making her cry. Her mouth was slightly open as her breathing was slow and nice, he gently moved a strand of hair that lied in her face and couldn't help but smile.

This girl had been so nice to him over the years, she had helped him in most of his time of needs and he couldn't be more thankful. He still felt ashamed of himself for just leaving her without saying goodbye but he knew that she would try her best to keep him from leaving. He give her a soft kiss on the cheek letting his lips linger for a moment before he pulled away and rose to leave. As he made his way to the door he soon made his way out but not before turning around and giving her his last words.

"I'm so sorry Babs, I love you." He silently whispered and he soon exited leaving the room in darkness and silence.

Dick made his way down the stairs not even wanting to go say anything to the man who felt ashamed to even think of as a father. He arrived at the door and was about to push it open when a voice suprised him making his hand freeze.

"Leaving so soon Master Richard?"

Dick let out a breath of relief, if there was one other person than Babs that he felt it hard to saay goodbye to, it would be this man.

"Sorry Alfred I just don't want Babs to try and stop me." He said now turning to Alfred who began walking from a dark corner of the room.

"I understand, it's just I'm suprised to know your leaving so soon."

"Well if Bruce doesn't want me here then what's the point of staying any longer."

Alfred walked up to Dick putting a comforting hand on Dick's shoulder. "I'm sure Bruce doesn't mean this he just doesn't understand what he's saying is all."

Dick made a hump as he looked down. "It would be a bit more better if he actually understood what he actually did say. But I'm not just leaving for what he said, I want to prove to him that I can be more a hero than he actually thinks. He sees me as a sidekick but I plan to show him that I can actually be more better than him and rub it in his face." He clenched his fist holding it to his face.

Alfred nodded in understanding. "Very well Master Dick, then I won't stop you from completing this dream. Just promise me something, be safe and come back home if you get the chance."

Dick looked up to his face and nodded as they soon embraced each other. Dick saw Alfred as a uncle as he was one of the only people who was always their to help him through the end. He accepted him from day one and showed him the love and respect a father would show his son. One of the other reasons it would be hard to leave.

"I promise."

After standing for a couple of minutes they broke apart giving smiles to each other as Dick made his way to the door. Before he exited out he gave him his last words.

"Goodbye Alfred one of the biggest things I'll miss off of you is your cooking noone could ever compare to you." He laughed before stepping out into the darkness.

Alfred's smile grew and he waved as Dick dissapeared leaving him in the darkness with the moon the only source of light to illuminate the room. After a few seconds he soon turned around now a serious expression upon his face.

"You could have seen him off you know." Alfred said staring ahead of him. A dark figure soon dropped down and it was revealed to be none other than Batman secretly Gotham's richest man Bruce Wayne. He remained silent as he stared at Alfred.

"I for one hope that he exceeds you maybe then you'll finally see the light shining upon Master Richard." He soon walked off leaving Batman to stare at his retreating figure. He sighed before walking up the stairs to his room regretting the silence that echoed over the house.

**-The Next Day-**

Jump City, you wanted a city of liveliness then this was your place. The place was serenic there was beautiful views as it was located close to the ocean where a lone island stood out in the middle where you could overlook it from it's best. Though the place seemed peaceful, there was always moments where there had to be a crime or two...and as sirens blared in the night this was no exception. A man could be seen running from two police cars, he soon maneuvered them by running into a dark alley as they passed by not even noticing him hiding behind a wall. He clenched the bag of stolen goods to his chest as he waited for them to speed by him and after a minute they soon where out of sight.

He smirked to himself as he held his prize up to eye level, he began walking down the alley thinking he made a clean get away.

But he was sorely mistaken...

A shadow zoomed past him not going unnoticed as he immediately went on alert looking around himself.

"What the hell!?"

He pulled out a crowbar as he soon began scoping out the area knowing that noone could have followed him. Once he turned to the opposite side of the alley an object wizzed past him with an amazing speed and knocked his weapon out of his hand. Soon making him panic as he watched his weapon fly to the other side of the alley and out of his reach.

"Look I don't want any trouble."

He could have sworn that Jump City was supposed to be the most best place to commit a crime and get away scot free. Then again he had heard around the block of some other thiefs gettiing caught and put in jail by a mystery assailant. When he began backing up away from the dark part of the alley a swarm of bats soon came flying out obscuring is vision. Now he was scared to the point of pissing his pants, of all the people it just couldn't be him. He never went onto another town's turf unless something big was going down.

"You should have thought of that before you commited the crime." He looked up to see white staring it him but what made it funny was that this person wasn't towering over him and didn't have a voice that would make someone sit out their heart. Soon the figure rvealed themselves to be not Batman but his sidekick or how the other guys called him, the screw up.

This was going to be easy pickings...

Robin soon growled a battle cry as he rushed at the thief who tried to throw a punch but he quickly jumped over it and snapped a kick into his jaw and flipping in the air to land on the ground. The thief took the hit like it was nothing and soon rushed the boy wonder as he threw a variety of punches only for Robin to be dodging them with grace and ease. He made a mistake when he aimed a shot for his head but Robin ducked under it and left his middle exposed for Robin's awaiting fist. The moment he doubled over he was soon socked in the jaw with enough force to send him staggering.

He held his face in pain as he didn't see Robin hop off a wall but was suprised when he felt hands on his shoulders. That moment ended quick when he was lifted off his feet and was flipped down to the ground only to be picked back up and thrown into a wall making him slide into a sitting position. when he finally gained enough sense he looked up at the boy wonder in fear, shock, and amazement. This was his chance to get some information out of him and relay it to one of the boys if he could.

"Hey this isn't your town aren't you supposed to be with...

"Just moved here, and from now on I work alone." Robin said matching his tone and glare to that of the caped crusader.

After he said that both of their attentions where grabbed by a bright green star shooting towards the center of the city. As it passed them it soon landed into the city creating an explosion that was big enough to see. Robin soon held a look of wonder and confusion, 'What the hell was that.' As he gazed with a confused look towards the now decresing light he remebered what he was doing and fixated a glare upon him. The thief held his arm as he also had a glare on the boy, wondering wha his next move was going to be. Robin yanked him up and held a birdarang right to his face, he closed his eyes hoping for the worst but soon found himself tied up.

"What the hell!?"

No sooner did he say that he was shot up onto a roof and left hanging and glaring at Robin's retreating figure. As he saw the boy run off a voice soon came from behind him.

"Eric Hawkins."

Eric's eyes widened as he heard a voice and he felt he was about to shit his pants as he was turned to the one man he did not want to see. He began sweating bullets as the man gripped his face and forced him to look at him.

"I'm very dissapointed Eric, I tell you to do one thing and you go doing another." The voice was cocky and talked as if it was playing with one of it's prey.

"Look I had it..b-b-but the kid came out of nowhere."

The figure raised a brow under signifying his interest, "Now what kid has the power to take down all of my men." With each word he gripped Eric's face harder making his mouth start bleeding from the pressure.

"The Bat's kid!"

He was able to scream out which grasped the man's attention as he soon relinquished his hold upon him.

"You mean Robin?"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah! That's the kid been taking everybody out, says he works alone now for some reason."

The man scratched his chin as he nodded his head. "Interesting, seems this city has more things than I thought." He began to walk off letting Eric let a breath of relief out before stopping.

"Oh yes how could I forget, you do remember what happens when you fail to complete my missions don't you now Eric." Eric soon began sweating as he began struggling to get out of his bonds.

"Wait Wait Wait..I did get the stuff and the little bird forgot to knick it off of me it's right over there he nudged his head to where he was hiding earlier. The brown sack he had lied over there untouched and unharmed, the man walked over to it and looked inside before grinning under his mask.

"Nice completely intact I see now that's good work Eric." He said now walking off.

"HEY! Aren't you going to cut me down from here." Eric began struggling in his bonds again.

The man stopped with his back turned to Eric. "Oh how silly of me I didn't mean to be so rude."

BLAM

In the blink of an eye Eric now hung there dead with a bullet lodged in his head and the man had already disappeared from the alley.

**-With Robin-**

He began his rush to the scene and the moment he arrived he was shocked at what he was seeing. There was complete carnage cars flipped or broken streets tattered and it seemed a tornado just blew past this part of the city in a bad mood. He soon noticed a red haired figure bashing some type of restraints against a pole screaming some kind of words with every hit. His attention was spiked by the screaming people who were standing on the roof and where about to meet the ground if the person hit it a few more times. He pulled out a birdarang and with great precision shot it at the person's face making them stop and stumble. He hoped onto a car and hid his body within his cloak as the person turned their head to reveal a girl.

She was probably close to his age, had orange skin, hair matching her emotion at the moment, and her eyes where flashing a bright neon green. She wore what seemed to be some alien type of armor, an silver, long sleeve plate reaching her waist and the collar reaching her neck, and an indigo tube top. Her skirt also had an indigo color as she had silver plate leggings under some knee length boots with a silver trim. Adding to her armor was two silver plate shoulder guards, a silver M-shaped mask on her face, a red jewel on her neck, and the two restraints keeping her arms down.

"Who are you!" He yelled reaching a hand for his belt.

The girl growled as she jumed to an incredible height into the air and with a battle cry came like a meteor crashing down to where Robin stood but he quickly jumped out of the way, sliding on the street to gain his balance. She reacted quick and ran at him for a powerful swing but he merely hopped back, she rushed him again and he flipped to the side. The more she kept swinging it him the more Robin dodged and calculated a way for him to defeat her without causing to much damage.

As he dodged another attack they where both unaware of the figure watching them from the shadows. As Robin flipped over her landing behind her in a battle stance she turned and began growling before spotting a car next to her. With a smirk she used one leg to kick it up and then with that same leg sent it flying at Robin who reacted quickly by ducking. He watched as the car continued to fly before crashing into a building and exploding on impact with it.

"Hmm...Stronger than she looks." He soon got back into his battle stance unaware of the fact that she had come close to him while he was distracted and when he looked forward, she sent a devastating side swipe sending him skidding across the street. When he regained his nerves he quickly moved out of the way as she came crashing down upon the spot where he last stood. Once back on his feet he pulled out a metal rod which extended into a long pole and ran at her while she was getting up. Once she turned around he used all his force to swing the staff at her exposed midsection which sent her flying into a nearby car, denting it upon impact. He was about to go for another move when his staff crumbled into pieces, leaving him shocked and suprised.

'What the hell?'

He turned his attention to the girl as she rose off the car now smirking as she cracked her head to the side giving a look of arrogance.

"Zota." With that she jumped into the air with a battle cry ready to pounce upon Robin's shocked standing figure.

BAM

_I'm going to stop there with Robin seeing as this has gone farther than I actually expected. _

_Well there goes the first chapter, what I'm going to tell you about the first part of the story is where going to dwell into not only their pasts but you'll see that everyone has a key person that will connect with them in one of their later chapters. _

_So can anyone guess who the man was that killed ol Eric, 20 dollars for the first people to guess correct._

_Well adios and please leave me a review, I want to know what you guys think about it so far. _

_**Next Time: Chapter 2: Beastboy **__( That's right I do previews)_

_"MOM! DAD!"_

_As it disappeared into the deep ocean the young morpher landed upon a tree turning back into himself as he began to cry for his parents. He soon let out a yell that made all the birds within the trees fly away as his voice sounded throughout the desolate forest. As he sobbed he was unaware of the animal lurking upon him, there was a growl as he turned to see a lion staring at him with it's teeth trailing with saliva already finding it's prey. Looking at this animal made the Loga mad as he soon began to rise up no longer sobbing but growling as well as his eyes began to dilate and his teeth began getting sharper._

_This animal had no clue what it had just gotten intself into..._


End file.
